


Темнота

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Темнота

квартире кто-то был.  
Карен замерла на пороге: была не уверена, что сумеет быстро открыть входной замок. Два оборота? Или три? Раньше Карен точно знала, сколько секунд ей требуется, чтобы выбраться из квартиры.  
— Кто здесь? — пистолет лежал в сумочке на полу. — Я не снимала с сигнализации, и если вы не назовете себя, сюда приедет полиция!  
— Как будто ты можешь позволить себе сигнализацию, — вкрадчиво сказал женский голос. — Карен.  
В полумраке виднелся только силуэт на фоне окна. Мысленно Карен прикидывала разделявшее их расстояние — достаточно далеко, чтобы успеть схватить пистолет.  
Чего она не ожидала, так это того, что спустя несколько мгновений дуло ее пистолета окажется прижато к подбородку.  
— А ты смелая. Не волнуйся, мне не нужен твой пистолет, — давление у горла ослабло, незнакомка не соврала и действительно отбросила пистолет в сторону. Слишком далеко, чтобы достать. — Я больше люблю ножи.  
Пистолет мог выстрелить, а мог нет. Всегда существовала вероятность осечки. Нож бил наверняка.  
— Кто ты такая? — спросила Карен. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Электра.  
Редкое имя. Так звали новую клиентку, которую подрядился защищать Мэтт, но знакомить их с Фогги с ней не спешил.  
— Ваш адвокат вряд ли придет в восторг, если вы убьете меня, мисс Начиос.  
Рука с ножом задрожала, и Карен пропустила вдох, представляя собственную смерть. Электра не спешила ее убивать — она смеялась.  
— Так ты не знаешь? — от смеха ее голос звучал еще более безумно. Дико, маняще. Раньше Карен такие нравились. — Неужели он ничего тебе не сказал?  
— Да, Мэтт мог бы поделиться, что мы защищаем опасную психопатку.  
— Мэттью умеет хранить секреты.  
— Мэтта Мердока здесь нет, — возразила Карен и локтем заехала Электре под ребра. Еще чуть-чуть — и она бы успела открыть дверь и выбежать в коридор. Чуть-чуть.  
Электра своим телом прижала ее к двери. Нож все еще находился у нее в левой руке, и Карен попыталась воспользоваться моментом, чтобы выкрутить ей запястье и завладеть оружием. Ударить, если потребуется.  
— Когда я увидела вас вместе, подумала, ему нравится твоя наивность, — дыхание Электры обжигало шею. — Но чем больше я о тебе узнавала, тем больше убеждалась, что мы похожи. Ты бы ведь убила меня этим ножом? Ты убивала раньше.  
Последнее прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение. Она знала и, судя по ее улыбке, блеснувшей в полумраке, знала не только про Уэсли.  
— Что тебе нужно? Чтобы я держалась подальше от Мэтта Мердока?  
— Разумеется, нет, — с негодованием отвергла ее предложение Электра. — Мэттью — догадливый мальчик. Я наблюдала за вашим первым свиданием — поцелуи под дождем особенно романтичны.  
— Больше ничего не было, — отрезала Карен. — Вряд ли ты притащилась сюда, сгорая от ревности, из-за какого-то поцелуя.  
— Нет, я пришла забрать подарок. Знаешь, что самое лучшее в подарках, Карен? — она выбросила нож точно так же, как до этого выбросила пистолет, но Карен не купилась. — Их можно дарить несколько раз.  
Электра повернула голову и поцеловала ее. Сначала попыталась поцеловать, укусив за губу и проведя по ней языком, зализывая ранку. От неожиданности Карен приоткрыла рот — всего на секунду, но Электре оказалось достаточно, чтобы углубить поцелуй.  
Она была сильной и чертовски опасной. Напористой. Отвязной. В прошлой жизни Карен именно такие и нравились, Кайла всегда это забавляло. «Плохие девчонки, а не только хорошие мальчики, ай-яй-яй, что же скажут родители, Карен».  
— Я видела кассеты, — прошептала ей на ухо Электра. — Ты была чертовски на них горяча.  
— Что? — переспросила Карен. Она потратила немало времени и денег, чтобы избавиться от чертовых кассет. Потому что это была совсем не та слава, какой ей хотелось, что бы там ни говорил брат. Она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда незнакомые мужчины спрашивали ее, не встречались ли они раньше.  
— Это будет между нами, девочками, — пообещала Электра, коснувшись ее груди. — У всех есть постыдные юношеские тайны. Хочешь узнать мою?  
— Твой отец слишком буквально воспринял миф об Электре? — когда ей было нечего терять, ее несло, как машину по трассе в тот день, когда разбился Кайл.  
— Хочешь обсудить со мной семейные узы? — спросила Электра, Карен покачала головой. — Из всех моих мужчин Мэтт Мердок был единственным, кто мне нравился.  
— Почему бы тебе тогда не пойти к Мэтту?  
— Мэтт не хочет меня. Обманывает себя.  
— Да ты просто зациклилась.  
Электра сжала пальцы у нее на горле — так, что она все еще могла говорить. Только, пожалуй, лучше было молчать — с самого начала было лучше молчать. Электра Начиос была сродни трясине: чем сильнее ты барахтался, тем быстрее уходил под воду.  
Карен сохраняла невозмутимость, когда Электра Начиос растегнула брюки и сунула руку ей в трусики. Этот жанр когда-то лучше всего ей удавался: отличница-недотрога и школьная хулиганка. Офисная мышка и ее роковая начальница.  
Впервые Карен была благодарна порно за то, как оно обезличивало секс. Это была тяжелая и нудная работа. Чисто механический процесс. Ничего личного.  
Электра вставила в нее уже два пальца, а третьим поглаживала клитор. Почти не причиняя боли. Осторожно. Расчетливо. Горло освободилось: второй рукой Электра ласкала ей грудь. Если бы Карен хотела, то могла вырваться: Электра чересчур увлеклась ее телом — расстегнула блузку и высвободила из лифчика грудь. Не стала полностью снимать, а отодвинула в сторону.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, — сказала Электра, покрывая поцелуями ее грудь. — Ты просто восхитительна, Карен.  
Карен застонала и двинула вперед бедрами, когда Электра снова пошевелила пальцами и другой рукой огладила ее живот. Похоже, после Мэтта Мердока Электра разочаровалась в мужчинах, и в чем-то Карен ее понимала. Мэтт был особенным.  
Хотя думать о Мэтте, когда Электра встала перед ней на колени и ласкала ее языком, было ужасно стыдно. Что было бы, если бы он зашел? Даже запахов и звуков было достаточно, чтобы понять, чем они занимаются. Стала бы она оправдываться? Захотел бы он присоединиться? От мыслей об этом внутри стало еще более волнительно, стыдно и сладко.  
По ту сторону двери раздался шорох, звон ключей. Кто-то из соседей возвращался домой и, если бы она закричала, то мог вызвать полицию. Прийти на помощь.  
Карен сжала зубы, чтобы с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Когда ее накрыло оргазмом и она присела на пол, чтобы затем вернуть Электре услугу — работала языком она ничуть не хуже, — то подумала, что некоторые просто не заслуживают спасения.


End file.
